


A Need For a Lack of Boredom

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Butt Plugs, Clever John, Cock Cages, Dom John, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Polite Sherlock, Sub Sherlock, Top John, Vibrator, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;<br/>Sherlock is not social inept. He knows perfectly what socially acceptable behaviour is and what isn't. He just can't be bothered, though John has found out that with the right incentive he can be. Sherlock starts treating Lestrade, Sally, Mycroft, Molly, even Anderson better. He starts acting professionally around the crime scene, stops taking evidence, starts following the rules. He is polite to his brother and actually has a civil conversation with him. It is up to you, as to what incentive John uses to get Sherlock to act this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For a Lack of Boredom

John had well and truly had enough. He'd had enough of work, he'd had enough of the lack of sleep and, most of all, he'd had enough of Sherlock's attitude. 

He had thought since being in a relationship with the younger man he would calm down, but he hadn't at all. In fact, he was more erratic than ever. The comments were worse, his actions were worse. He would go out of his way to be rude to Donovan, Anderson, Lestrade and even his brother who was trying his best not to antagonise him. 

John needed to do something, if not for his own health, then Sherlock's, because he was close to getting a punch in the face. 

That was why he was in their bedroom, sat back, attempting to relax despite knowing what was going to happen when his lovable child walked through the door. 

He didn't have to wait as long as he had anticipated. Not only was he home early, but he was in a foul mood. 

“Lestrade kicked me off the crime scene! He didn't even wait for my deductions.”

“That is because you have been an arse for weeks and you probably pushed him too far,” he yelled, not moving from his position on the bed. He was slightly nervous about what he was about to do. They'd played with a bit of bondage and some toys before, but not on an almost permanent basis. 

The door swung in with a squeak to reveal the silhouette of his lover. 

“John?”

“That's my name. Now why don't you come in here and join me?”

He took one step into the darkened room and froze. “Are you not- Aren't you going to shout at me?”

“What for?”

“Annoying Lestrade.”

“You do that whether I shout at you or not. Now come over here. I haven't fucked you in days.”

Sherlock grinned and skipped over. 

“Lose the coat,” John ordered.

The lanky detective happily complied, his coat being discarded on the floor. 

He lay on the bed next to John and allowed the shorter man to trail his fingers up the shirt. 

“We're not going to get anywhere with that on are we?”

“No, John.” 

“Get rid of it then.”

Once the shirt was shed, John moved his position so he was atop the younger man. He left a trail of kisses up his chest and absently reached out for his hands. 

It all happened so fast, Sherlock had kicked the door to 221B in and it had reverberated off the wall behind it. He'd proceed to stamp up every step and yell at his lover the moment he was in their apartment. He'd been expecting some form of reprimand, but none came. Instead the git was laid out on the bed in nothing but his shirt and pants enticing him over. 

In hind sight, he should have noted the trap, but he was so preoccupied at the bulge in the older man's pants. He obeyed all the commands and even allowed him to stretch his hands up to the headboard. The first he knew of the handcuffs was when they were around the bars of the headboard keeping his wrists up out of the way. Then John was gone. 

“Wha- J-John?”

“I can't believe you fell for that one.”

The doctor reappeared with the objects he'd use to control the younger man. 

“Is that-”

“A cock cage? Yes. Problem?”

“Yes. You're not putting that on me.”

“Greg phoned, said he'd had enough of you and you were no longer welcome on crime scenes. I said for how long. He said until you can control yourself. Now we've tried, we've tried to make you think before you speak, but I think you need some other incentive.”

He rattled his wrists against the headboard and huffed. “So you're going to lock me in that thing?”

“Yup.” He moved forward and grinned evilly. 

“You said you were giving all the handcuffs back to Lestrade.”

“I did, except that pair. He said I could keep them when I told him what I had planned.”

“What?!” 

“Well, I told Mycroft first, needed to know the best place to go, and he told Greg.”

Sherlock growled low in his throat. “Ah, is the ickle detective getting annoyed?” John's voice had gone high pitched as he mimicked a child. 

He didn't say a word and watched in silent horror as his soft cock was lifted up by professional fingers. It had begun to harden slightly since the cuffs had tied him to the bed and the doctor moved quickly. “If you get any harder Sherlock I'll get the ice pack.” That thought alone seemed to put a stop to the thickening of his cock at once and John chuckled. 

“See, you can be a good boy,” John teased. The detective hissed as the cage locked around his balls and John softly caressed them. 

“Now your brother also suggested this…” He dropped to his knees and pulled out a… spreader bar from beneath the bed. “He said it might come in handy for the next bit.”

“If I had known you were kinky, John, we could have done this a long time back.”

The doctor laughed again. “I've been biding my time.”

Sherlock allowed the older man to wrap his ankles in soft leather and then attach the bar between them. His legs were suddenly up, as he was bent double, and a karabiner was used to connect the bar to the head board. 

“Very clever,” Sherlock congratulated his boyfriend. 

“There's an attachment on the cage. You probably have noticed because you can't seem to miss anything, despite being tied to the bed. It connects to this.” He held up a small black plug in front of his face and Sherlock's eyes rolled. 

“So you are going to plug me up with that, lock me in a cage and then I'm allowed on crime scenes again. How hard can it be?”

John's facial expression was hidden by his legs, but he could picture it. 

The doctor took a long time stretching him and edging in one finger. Only once did he touch his prostate and couldn't help but smile as flesh filled out and bulged slightly around the metal rings of the cage. 

The plug was relatively small and Sherlock didn't need to tense as it was worked in. 

“There we go.” The older man then went about connecting the cage to the plug and locking it. He slipped the key in his pocket and then released him. 

“Do you want to let Greg know or shall I?”

It was a further 3 days before the DI called. Sherlock was in the shower at the time. The doctor helping him to wash his length before hiding it away again. It had been nothing but a pain in the arse, pun intended, when he went to the loo. He found himself in the end kneeling next to John and asking with puppy dog eyes to remove it after many attempts of angering him, kicking off and trying to remove it himself. It got him nowhere. John remained completely calm. 

John left him to finish off and answered the detective's mobile. “Greg… of course… half an hour… We'll be there… Yes, he'll behave. I'll make sure of it.”

The posture his boyfriend's body took as he got out of the shower was something John had never seen him do before. His head was low and he looked almost… sheepish. 

“What did Lestrade say?”

“Rather redundant question Sherlock, seeing as you heard my response and would be able to deduce what he said from that. This is your last chance. If this doesn't work, you will be bored for a very long time.”

He took a deep breath and nodded, glancing down at his cock that was locked away, forgotten about in its own little prison. He couldn't even get the key from John as he wore it on a chain around his neck. He was literally stumped. 

“I get it.”

“I don't think you do, Sherlock.”

“I do, John. I swear. Behave or else. I can't promise anything. But I'll try.”

“That's good enough for me. Get dressed. We're meeting him at New Scotland Yard in half an hour.”

Sherlock nodded, not willing to start any arguments or do anything that could compromise the potential entertainment. 

It was 26 minutes later when they walked into Greg's office. The DI smiled knowingly, but judging from the rest of his team still acting the same as normal, he'd kept the information to himself.

“Comfy Sherlock?” He asked when the detective shifted slightly in his seat. 

His mouth opened and then closed again. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Thanks, Gavin.”

“It's Greg.”

“Is it? Any chance of a coffee?” He added a 'please' after the pointed look from the doctor. 

“Sure. Donovan!”

“Sir?” 

“3 coffees. Usual.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sherlock could just see the tension in the sergeant whenever she had to make coffee for the 'freak'. It made him smile. 

“So what have you got?” John asked. 

“A lot of cold cases.”

Sherlock stood up. “Cold cases is that it?!” His breath caught in his throat before he could continue. That blasted plug had vibrated. He shot a glare at John and it buzzed again. He bit his bottom lip and waited for it to stop. “S-sorry, Lestrade.”

“Yes, cold cases. I'm not letting you near my team until you can keep hold of your tongue.”

The deep intake of breath was met with another buzzing sensation and a tensed detective. He sat down slowly at his lover's request - order and the buzzing stopped. 

“Where do we start?” He asked, softly. 

John smiled. Stage 1 complete.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Toppings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992619) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
